


Let's Make a Mess, Lioness

by DoctorSyntax



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSyntax/pseuds/DoctorSyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You remember what happened senior year?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Mess, Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> Although not explicitly stated in the story, it takes place at the very end of their senior year in high school, when both girls are of legal age.

"There's no way I'm getting on that thing," Madison declares, voice cutting right through all the early-evening midtown background noise. There's no mistaking her resolve, but all it does it make Kate narrow her eyes.

"Too bad," she answers, tossing a helmet at Madison—which, surprisingly enough, she catches, even if all she does with it is stare like it's a small, dead animal. "You can get on the bike and let me take you home like you asked, or I can give you a quarter and you can call your mom and tell her she needs to pick you up here—instead of the library like you're _supposed_ to be—because you lost your five-hundred-dollar purse. I'm not the one who's going to get grounded for life."

Madison looks between the motorcycle and the helmet a couple times, like she can spontaneously turn them into something else by the power of her mind. Ambient city lights and the setting sun catch in her hair, lightening it to something she'll chase all her life with bottles of peroxide and never quite find again, and the only way Kate can tear her eyes away is to swing a leg over the bike, fastening her helmet. "Come on," she cajoles, not looking over her shoulder. "It's, like, twenty blocks. It's not going to kill you, and it's not like we're going to get to go all that fast anyway."

Finally Madison appears to accept that she is, in fact, going to have to get on the back of the bike. Her heels click-clack against the sidewalk as she approaches, gait tentative. She's one of the most graceful people Kate's ever met, but stumbles trying to get on without letting her skirt ride obscenely high—it does anyway, because miniskirts and bikes were never designed with each other in mind. Kate just holds the bike steady and waits while Madison settles herself. Two seconds later Madison's clinging to Kate like her life depends on it, and the bike isn't even _on_ yet. As the engine roars to life Madison lets out a surprised little yelp that Kate is absolutely going to mock her for later.

The streets are clearer than she'd anticipated, though, and she manages a decent cruising speed with Madison white-knuckling her waist for the first couple blocks. Maddie's only just relaxed enough to let Kate breathe when they make it back to her apartment. As always, the street in front of Maddie's building is too crowded to squeeze even a bike in, so Kate swings down the nearest alleyway and kills the engine. It takes Madison a second to realize that it's safe to let go, but then she scrambles off like she's pretending she does this every day, totally cool, no big deal at all. It makes Kate bite her lip trying not to grin, and for a second she just watches Madison brush haphazardly at her flyaway hair.

"Wow," Maddie manages finally, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "That, uh, it vibrates." She looks so surprised, like she doesn't know how to handle the information, and it's so obvious she doesn't know how to handle the fact that she's turned on, and _fuck it_ , Kate's never been great at impulse control.

Less than a second later she's got Madison pressed up against the side of her building and their lips crushed together. But Madison doesn't push her away, doesn't tell her to stop, and Kate takes a mile instead of the proffered inch, sliding her hand up the inside of Madison's thigh, pushing up the skirt as she goes. Madison's not wearing panties, and Kate grins against her lips when she makes this discovery. "Slut," she murmurs without any real malice, and finds Madison's clit with her middle finger.

Madison makes a noise of indeterminate intent, sliding one hand around Kate's head and the other around her waist, forcing their bodies closer together as she cants her hips into Kate's hand. This is the untouchable Madison Queller, aloof if not unfriendly, letting someone else take control and it's the best rush Kate's ever felt, better even then the open road in front of her and the wind rushing against her body. She doesn't know which of them is enjoying this more, if she's giving or taking as she slides her fingers from Madison's clit to her opening and back again, rubbing against the slickness she finds there until Maddie's making little encouraging noises against Kate's lips.

"Come on, Becks," she urges, like she wants to beg, and it breaks something inside Kate. She slips two fingers inside the tight heat of Madison's body, a motion that's only so fluid because she's done it do many times to herself, and nothing else in the entire world has ever satisfied in the way that Madison clenching and coming around her does. Kate crooks her fingers, drawing it out as much as she can until Madison tears their mouths apart and pushes her away, sharp and abrupt like ripping off a band-aid.

For a long second neither of them say anything, just stare, chests heaving as they drag in oxygen they hadn't realized they were lacking. Madison looks at her, wide-eyed, like she can't believe that just happened, but the body of evidence speaks otherwise: flushed cheeks, racing pulse, disarrayed hair. Kate looks back and realizes that this scene in front of her—always-flawless Madison, sex-mussed and shaken to the core—is an image that will stay with her for the rest of her life. 

Two days later Kate hears second- or third-hand that Madison is dating Brent Edwards. The relationship lasts for barely a week, but the girls don't speak again until murder brings them together fifteen years later.


End file.
